Ice Titan
The Ice Titan is one of the Titans summoned by Hades to aid him in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War. His body is completely made of ice and he can freeze others with his breathe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Taking Over Eris and Zeus Although he was relieced with the other titans, the Ice Titan wasn't involved the battle of the Titans. He was seen attacking Eris and helping Hades take over Olympus, by imprisoning Zeus. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A New Master The Titans employ, under Hades, become temporary, as the god of the Underworld loses his will for fight, after his lover, Maleficent, was deceased in the previous part of the war. Ursula then, one of Maleficent's top lieutenants, takes the leadership of both Hades and Maleficent's factions and recruit the Titans into her reserve. Destroyed Ursula's first course of action was to kill the fallen warrior, Ruber, who recently makes his way to mortal world, after his previous defeat in the previous war. However, when they arrived on Camelot, Ursula and the Titans learn that the former king and it's city was guarded by Ruber's ally, Rasputin, now with the powers of a god. After a short fight between the giants and the eldery lich, Rasputin uses his reliquary to create a cyclone, sucking all the Titans in, and then sending them to the outer space, where they were blown to smithrness. A Shocking New It was revealed, that Ursula sends the Titans on their doom on purpose to claim the Philosopher's Stone, under the hands of the Stalker. Ursula trades the souls to the Stalker's master, Chernabog, in exchange for the Philosopher's Stone. Disney Villains War Prologue of DVW Before the war starts, Chernabog, after he made his way to the Mutiverse by accident of Mickey Mouse, unleashed his undead army, including the Titans, spreading his chaos across the universes. Then, Chernabog sent his army on Mount Olympus to destroy the last reincforcements of light, that may able to stop them. After the Titans wiped out the Olympian Gods and some other wise folks, Chernabog prepared to strike down Zeus. Unfortunately, Hades and Odin, the last reinforcements, combine their powers to banish the demons into the deepest parts of Earth, even that their attempt will cost their sanity. For the Titans case, they were imprisoned in the realm of Tartarus, where they will be later freed by the same person, who imprison them in the first place. Vs Morgana Duiring the Disney Villains War, the Ice Titan aided Hades in a battle against Morgana and her pet, Undertow, who was later transformed into the giant whale, Monstro. He seemed to be chased off by Monstro but when Hades got a hold of the triton, he froze Morgana solid. Unfortunatly he and the rest of the Titans were ultimatly destroyed when Zurg blasted them. Disney Villains War 2 Giant Vs Nobody The fallen Ice Titan was summoned in the Universe CGI, by Pete, to challenge the most flaming member of the Organization XIII, Axel. However, before the Titan was about to freeze the nobody, Axel uses all of his flaming powers to weaken the Titan, leaving the frozen giant, collapsing in the ground. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Before the War The Titans were part of Chernabog's army, prior to the events of the first war. The Black God had the Titans, destroying, and killing everyone and everything in their way. Then, Chernabog sent his forces on Mount Olympus, to defeat the last reinforcements of light. Just as they reached the peak of Olympus, Zeus, Hades, Bills, Wiss and Poseidon combine their powers to vanquish the forces of evil and seal them into the deepest parts of Earth, in case of the Titans in the realm of Tartarus. Freeze Him During the final events of the first war, Hades frees the Titans from Tartarus on purpose to strike down the powerfull demon, Him. Through, Him destroys the Rock Titan easily and avoids the Lava Titan's consuming flames, the Ice Titan and the Wind Titan, with the combination of their powers, manage to weaken the demon, so that Hades will finish Him off. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War The Debut of the Ice Colossus In this war, the Titans did not appear. Instead a replica of the Ice Titan, called the Ice Colossus, was created by Hades to kill Zeus in the CGI Universe. However, the replica was destroyed by Bowser's laser gun, who challenges Hades and the giant, leaving Hades with no weapons in store. Hades then blames the reason of why did he summon a replica of the Titans, when he would have the real Ice Titan, fighting his rivals. He then storms away. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Released The Titans get freed, not only by Hades, but with the help of Emperor Zurg. The galactic overrlord activates a powerfull device that aligns the planets on space, opening a rift to the realm of Tartarus. Then, Hades releases the Titans from Tartarus, ready to strike against the heroes. A Freezing Block With the Titans released, Hades sends the Ice Titan, the Wind Titan and Cyclops to deal with the heroes, standing in the side of the wizard, Merlin. At their arrival, the Wind and the Ice Titans block the path of the heroes to escape from them. Not only that, but the Ice Titan exhales blizzards from his mouth, freezing Sir Ector in the progress, although his freezing action was temporary, as Ector manages to free himself from the Titan's curse. But before the Titans would make their next move, Willie the Giant appears and kills Cyclops in a death match. The other Titans then leave from the heroes at once. A Chilly Defeat After the fall of Hades, Maleficent takes the Titans to her aid to rule the universe. With the elimination of her other allies, she has the Titans to take care of the remain heroes on Bald Mountain. Using his ice-breath, the Ice Titan creates a blizzard snowstorm, sweeping away many heroes, including the Imperial Army of China, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Li' Shang, Mulan, Mulan's Horse (Khan), Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger and Roo. While the Chinese Imperial Army, Mulan and some of Winnie's friends managed to handle off the storm, Shang, Tigger and Roo didn't have enough time to save themselves, leaving them at the mercy of the Ice Titan. That was until, Mulan saves Shang at the very last minute and Tigger and Roo find their courage to avoid the storm. Hydros then throws blizzard shards at Tigger and Roo, only for the heroes to avoid his attacks. While he continues to freeze up the heroes, the Ice Titan is suddenly subdued to Willie the Giant's force, when the giant knocks him with a mace. After Triton destroys the Rock Titan's heads, the rest of the Titans begin to flee from the mountain. Pecos Bill then uses the Wind Titan as a weapon to absorb all of the Titans inside Stratos's body. Mickey Mouse then uses Yen Sid's magic to turn the lifesource of the Titans into a fireglow. He then throws the fireglow out to space, where it exploded into smitherness. Heroes Vs Villains War Foreshadowing The Fates unveil to Hades that the Titans would be released from their prison, by only the Drej Queen and her soldiers.Category:Titans Category:Disney Villains Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Villains with power wire Category:CGI Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hercules Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Vs Zeus Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Titans (Disney) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Villains Battles Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)